For many users such as hunters, outdoor enthusiasts and workers, it is common to use compact tools for ease of carrying. A pruning tool as an example, there are non-compact models as described in patent U.S. Pat. No. 50,840,975 granted on 4 Feb. 1992. Despite several improvements, the large size remains an annoying characteristic for many occasions as they are cumbersome. It therefore becomes inconvenient to carry this kind of tool despite its usefulness. Users will turn to compact tools like a folding saw, pocket knife or other smaller size sharp tools. This kind of saw is described in patent USD346937 granted 17 May 1994. The size of this saw makes it possible to place it in a pocket or a backpack. However, responding to the need of facilitating carrying, the reach of the tool is very short and it becomes impossible to use for working on vegetation located beyond a few feet of the user.
In the hunting context in particular, surrounding vegetation in shooting lanes often located up high and around a tree stand changes rapidly due to natural elements such as tree growth, wind and ice. Hunting site preparation may therefore become necessary just minutes prior to hunting from the stand and needs to be done quickly and with a silent approach. As hunting sites are often located deep into the forest and generally require many minutes of walk to get to, it is important to use a very compact and lightweight tool that can be carried into a backpack or inside a coat pocket. It therefore becomes obvious to use the saw with an extension fastener that can quickly be converted into a pruning tool to cut vegetation located more than two meters from the tree stand without having to carry extension poles to the site. To avoid injuries or incidents that may interfere with the activity, the tool with an extension fastener must be secure during transport and cutting. The extension fastener must be reliable, sturdy and quick to install. It is unthinkable to have a fastener requiring more than a few minutes to set up. We must also be able to use materials available on site and thereby reduce the amount of luggage and tools to carry. Since this product is an accessory, it must be inexpensive and simple to manufacture. The above described tool is a pruner and is used as an example since other tools could be equipped with such an extension fastener.